peenersfandomcom-20200214-history
Cthulhu Rises
STATS NAME: Cthulhu 'Clutch' Rises, Jay. PLAYER: Jay Bortner RACE: Mind Flayer AGE: 7 Years ORIENTATION: Hetero-definitely not gay-sexual Biography Skills and Abilities Cthulhu's race allowed him the ability to speak telepathically with creatures capable of such(Time Lords, God-Squeakers, Ect.). These same mental capabilities allow him to hypnotize people. Through use of magic from his necronomicon, Cthulhu can use a number of magical abilities, which wear out his stamina to varying degrees: A. Flight: Cthulhu did not seem even slightly winded upon landing. B. Passive Longevity: Cthulhu is only vaguely aware of his newfound immortality, but this seems to only be biological as he has nearly died on several occasions. C. Telekinesis- Attained After Randomly Picking up a Magic Item in a Squeaker Vault. LOSS: Cthulhu was forced to destroy this item after realizing that it's use was slowly killing him. D. Necromancy: Used to create zombie followers, this can tire Cthulhu either mildly, or completely exhaust him. This depends how many zombies he's raising at one time. E. Voodoo Doll Creation: Cthulhu has stated that he can only make one a day, even this exhausting his magic reserve. This was used in combination of Doctor Ladies' soul collection. Others: The other powers of the necronomicon have not been used or stated. Temporary Abilities Like most of the Peeners, Cthulhu Rises was in possession of a number of skills and abilities that either lasted for a certain amount of time, or only lasted for as long as he was in contact with a magic item of some sort. 1. Flight- Attained Through Use of a Magic Feather. LOSS: This was taken from him upon being captured after being overpowered by one of the Squeaker armies. 2. Telekinesis- Attained when he developed a conscious before birth. 3. Legacy (Mind Flayer)- Attained During The Final Showdown Between The Peeners and The Squeaker God. ABILITIES: God-Like control over Life and it's collective mind, Flight, Immortality, Healing Abilities LOSS: All four of the Peeners lost their Legacies after Doctor Ladies and Cthulhu Rises sealed the Squeaker God into the Legacy Dimension. 4. Artistic Precognition- Attained After Cthulhu Rises Telepathically Linked With Jackjon Ladies and Accessing the Empathic link between Mind Flayers and Pigmen. LOSS: Cthulhu was forced to break the link, this ability forcing him to draw the future for as long as his body could handle and promised, as Doctor Ladies did, not to reaffirm the link unless it was an emergency. Equipment Rises is technically a Seeker and has been able to find a few of the Holder's Objects, with help from Doctor Ladies, and joins him in the idea that they must never come together. Objects in his possession: Appearance Jay is known for his pube-like arm hairs and his strong addiction to wearing nothing but graphic t shirts, DC shoes, and, best of all, his amazingly stylish yet loud track pants or "swishy pants" as they are known by. His Fictional form is shown as being human like in structure but an octopus/ Cthulhu known as a Mind Flayer. He wears a dark caped outfit and a head like davy jones from pirates of the Caribbean but less ugly. much more handsome. Trivia * Rises is often called 'Jay' by the rest of the Peeners because his real name is considered "long and ridiculous". * All of the Peeners have an SCP designation. Cthulhu Rises' is SCP-6669: "The Telepathic Squid Monster"